Bat Snapped
by IRegretNothingNoMore
Summary: He has finally snapped! Now Wayne Manor is in danger! Based off of the 1960's show.


Rated T for death and scary people.

A/N: A challange from a friend. XD I'm so sorry, but I'm soooo tired! It's like one in the morning so this is gonna be CRAZY.

I don't own Batman.

Narrator: "At stately Wayne Manor things are not what they seem. Bruce Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson frantically runs for his very life. Where is Batman? What diabolical deed has unraveled today? Read to find out, but be warned. The worst is yet to come!"

Dick Grayson ran into the kitchen of Wayne Manor. He quickly looked for a hiding place. Of course he could use a few of the many kitchen knives or cutlery to defend himself, but Dick was not that sort of boy. No Dick was one to choose reasoning over violence. After all it was his job, or rather his alter-ego, Robin's, job to do. Looking around he decieded that one of the upper cupboards would do. Wasting no time, Dick nimbly climbed onto a counter and wedged himself into an empty cupboard, barely able to close the cupboard door.

A few seconds later a aild looking Batman walked into the room.

"World peace isn't acheived from hiding, Dick." He said reproachingly, with a smile on his lips.

'Holy irony, Batman!' Dick thought to himself, 'You're one to talk about world peace, acting like this!' Batman pulled of his mask to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne underneath. Bruce slowly walked over to the counter under where Dick was hiding. He spotted a kitchen knife lying idly on the counter and picked it up, scrutinizing it as he twirled it in his hands.

"Come out, old chum!" Bruce pleads. Putting the knife back in the holder where it belonged he pulled out a small device from his utility belt. Giving it a quick glance, he put it away and opened the cupboard with Dick in it.

"Gosh, Bruce! How did you know I was here?" Dick wondered aloud as Bruce helped him down.

"Simple, old Chum. I used my Universal-Bat-Homing-Device. I can find anyone, once I input their DNA into the machine." Bruce explained.

"Golly, Bruce! Why didn't I think of that?!" Dick exclaimed, punching his fist into his hand. (Bruce was beginning to notice that he did this alot, and it was really starting to annoy him.)

"It's not healthy to obsess over past mistakes." Bruce replied quickly. "Come on old chum. We need to take you to the doctor's for a blood test." He went to go change into his Bruce Wayne clothes. Dick resigned to the fact that there was no getting out of the trip to the doctor's.

A few minutes, Alfred Pennyworth waited at the front door for them.

"Ready, Master Dick?" He asked politely as Dick hesitantly walked over with Bruce almost pushing him.

"Golly, Bruce. Do I have to?" Dick begged.

"Now, now, Dick. Health is essential to world peace. How could we interact with our fellow men if we were all sick?" Bruce replied sternly.

"Gosh! You're right, again, of course." Dick once again exclaimed as he once again pounded his fist into his hand. (Bruce stopped himself from mentally chastising him.) 'Let the boy do what he wants.' he thought to himself.

"I _should_ go to the doctor's! And gladly too!" Dick pulled back his fist to pound it into his open palm, when Bruce grabbed his hands and whipped them away from eachother. Alfred and Dick were shock. Bruce quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry, old chum!" he said with a pained smile. "You might hurt your hands if you keep doing that." He reasoned, trying to coverup his outburst.

"Gosh, golly! You're right again, Bruce!" Dick exclaimed. He was about to pound his fist, but caught himself before he did. Bruce was starting to lose his grip on his sanity. How he had tolerated this boy for so long he had no idea. He stuck his hands into his pockets only to find a knife in one of them.

'Hmm how did this get here?' he mentally queried. 'I could've sworn I put it back...'

"Shall we go, Sir?" Alfred suggested. Bruce snapped back to reality and was about to reply when the Boy Wonder opened his big mouth.

"Gosh, Alfred. We better get going so we arn't late!"

'Why does he keep saying things in that manner?!' Bruce mentaly ranted, his sanity slipping lower, when a thought entered his head. Dick and Alfred were on there way out the front doors when Bruce's voice stopped them.

"No. I don't think you'll be seeing the doctor today." Bruce chuckled, a twisted smile forming on his face. He drew the knife from his pocket and chuckled once more before he lunged at Dick. Alfred gasped. Dick was frozen with shock, but snapped back to reality just in time to spin to the side and dodge Bruce's attack.

"Master Bruce-!" Alfred began.

"Bruce, old chum! What're doing!?" Dick interjected as He spun, ducked, and jumped to avoid Bruce's slicing movements.

"I'm not Bruce. I'm Batman, and this is justice." Bruce growled. He feigned a stab at Dick, but quickly came back around with a right slice as Dick spun righ toward the blade. Bruce successfully left a deep gash on Dick's shoulder. Realizing his disadvantage, Dick made a dash for the door, hoping his disadvantage in weight would give him more speed. Alfred Predicted this and opened the door to allow a quick escape, and tried to stop Bruce from getting through. Poor Alfred was no match for the Batman.

"One down..." Bruce, or Batman now, muttered to himself.

Although Bruce was better than Dick in every category of attack and defense, the one thing that Dick _did_ have in his favor, were his gymnastic skills. Heading for the nearest tree, he soon reached it and lithely climbed up the trunk and all the way to the highest branches. Bruce slowed to a walk and calmly stood at the bottom of the tree, knowing he had Dick right where he wanted him. Dick looked for a branch far out enough to jump from to another tree, but the branches were too small and short to hold his weight. He deceided to try reasoning.

"B-bruce, old chum, what's gotten into you?" he stuttered. Bruce smiled.

"Justice." He raised his knife, holding it between his pointer finger and his thumb.

"Good-bye, old chum."

The knife flew straight, and true, embedding with a final thump between Dick's eyes. His lifeless body from the tree, and Bruce gave it one last look before going inside.

Tonight, the criminals of Gotham city we're going to pay.


End file.
